


Shaking Hands

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Anal Fingering, David being a big tease as usual, Finger guns, M/M, Oneshot, Simon tops David, Teasing, Trans AU, Trans!Simon, anxious simon, cute boys being cute, dirty talking, fluffy sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: Simon wants to add something more to their relationship but is nervous about what David would think.





	Shaking Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a Trans!Simon AU and it could involve triggers for FTM readers. I don't use the 'c' word and prefer to call all parts just by 'Dick', 'cock' and etc.
> 
> If i caused any dysphoria. I'm legit sorry but i wrote this by how i'm the most comfortable with writing cis male×FTM smut.
> 
> English isn't my native language so i'm sorry if i made any spelling and grammar mistakes!
> 
> Anyways- Hope you guys will enjoy this cute fluffy oneshot ^ ^

It had been rough for Simon his whole life. Being trapped in a body that didn't felt like it was his own, caused alot of frustration and made his self hatred and self destruction only worse. He thought he'd be unloved for ever. That no one could ever love someone like him. That was until he met this man who looked past all Simon's problems and loved him for who he is and not what society sees him.

Shaking hands moved in a nervous manner in the front pockets of his hoodie. His fingers playing with a thread he had found, trying to make himself distracted from the mess that his head was now. 

Why was he so nervous? It was his damn boyfriend for fucks sake. David wouldn't be disappointed. 

...Right? 

Those thoughts went through the head of the teenager. It had been more than a year that him and Leatherhoff were together and now he wanted to add something more to their relationship. 

David had showed him that he was open for most stuff and always showed support in everything what Simon came up with. He was the first one who was non-judging and loved Simon for his whole self.

"David, do you have a second?" Green eyes were locked on the television. David's position was lazy and comfortable as he hanged in the worn out couch on their free saturday night. Both men didn't had work for the day so it was just a day full of laziness and well deserved relax time.

"Sure." David simply replied, moving his eyes off the show that was playing and placing the remote controller he was holding on the couch as he had been skipping through the channels in order to find something interesting enough to watch. 

The older man's expression changed when he saw Simon standing next to the couch, the boy's anxiety rising by the second when they both made eyecontact but David's eyes quickly moved somewhere else that caught his attention and Simon looked away with flushed cheeks.

Above the belt Simon just wore the same comfortable hoodie that he always wore. But under he wore something that David hadn't seen the younger male in before. 

David eyed the harness with the silicone poking out in the front, the material looking smooth and not bigger than just 6 inches. 

The silence of the ex junkie made Simon's anxiety only rise more. A million thoughts racing through his mind again, thinking that David didn't like it or maybe he hated as it wasn't looking 'real' due their small loan they couldn't afford all too luxery items.

"You look hot." 

Simon's jaw dropped slightly when he heard finally a reaction. His heart felt like it was about to explode a second later if David would've waited longer to say a thing but now the blush on his cheeks moved over to his ears and a relieved smile had settled on his lips. 

"Are you gonna give me demonstration or what?" David asked, brushy brows raised and a sly smile spread across his lips that caught Simon off his guard. 

Simon didn't expect David to say such a thing as he thought of the worst beforehand, his anxiety and self hatred taking over in a second and making him forget with what kind of man David actually is. 

When Simon struck silence, David stood up to walk over, leaving the television on as some kind of background noise as it always made Simon somehow more comfortable. It was a strange comfort but it helped.

"If.. you want ofcourse- I wasn't really planning on it." The younger one spoke up, his hands moving in his pockets again and his chocolate brown eyes looking away, not daring to make eyecontact just yet.

"You didn't plan this, huh?" David asked in question with one eyebrow raised. "So you just put that on and think i wouldn't want to give it a test run?" He continued with his gruff voice and he had leaned in close, his hands creeping on the boy's hips. 

Simon shivered as the hot breath ghosted over his neck, his hands slowly moving out of the front pockets of his hoodie and gripped them at the loose fabric of the collar of David's green sweater, growing more confident when David say these things. 

"Shut up." Simon said in slight frustration by the continuing teasing of his boyfriend and he made David smirk wider when he brought the older male into a kiss. The ex junkie was quick to deepen the kiss while the younger man gladly joined him and started to lead him to the bedroom breaking the kiss only when they needed air. 

It was loving, sloppy and a hint of roughness when David bit Simon's lip and he got a slight groan in return. Here and there it was a bit stumbling around as they both tried blindly to find the bedroom until their legs bumped against the bed frame. Simon didn't break the kiss and so did David before laying down on the bed while pulling the older man with him who had his rough hands placed on the mattress next to Simon's body to keep himself balanced.

"Nervous?" David asked after breaking the kiss and looked at Simon who was still red as a tomato. "If you don't want it, we can do this another time and we could j-" His words were forced back into his mouth as Simon kissed him again and moved their positions so that David was laying on the bed and Simon was ontop of him. 

"You talk too much." Simon huffed. The older Swede snorted out but that smirk was wiped off his face quickly when the younger one attacked his neck, leaving a small hickey above his collar line. 

David knew Simon's weakspots but Simon also knew where David was the most sensitive and the best way to make him shut up was around the skin of his neck or his ear.

Simon's hands moved to the hem of David's sweater and started to remove the piece of clothing, leaving him bare chest on the bed. Bespite being absolutely nervous and feeling his anxiety still resting uncomfortable on his shoulders, he didn't want to stop now and push his worries aside. This was going to be their moment and he didn't want his problems to ruin this.

Not long after removing the sweater, also David's pants along his underwear were removed, his member half erect pressing against the small patch of hair under his bellybutton. 

The ex addict unzipped the hoodie of his boyfriend to remove it and he quickly pulled off the t-shirt that was underneath it. Simon's chest binder was showing, the black fabric making his already pale skin look even more pale. David eyed Simon for a bit to look if it was even the right thing to do as his dysphoria could swing around alot. But Simon didn't show any sign of discomfort as he had grow more comfortable when he was with David.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" David smiled lovingly and Simon finally made eyecontact with him for the first time after asking him for his attention. 

"And super hot right now with you ontop of me." The pure smile turned back into that teasing smirk wich made Simon roll his eyes hard yet he couldn't hide the little smile that crawled upon his lips.

"Whatever.." Simon grabbed one of the pillows to prop it underneath David so his ass was slightly up in the air. He then leaned in to the nightstand that stood beside the bed to grab a small bottle from it before settling himself behind David who had propped himself up on his elbows. 

Simon undid the bottle and poured the cold liquid on his fingers. David catched Simon's hands shaking due being so damn nervous with a reason. The older male didn't say a thing, his hand locking behind Simon's neck who looked back questionable. Their lips met once again and Simon found himself melting into the kiss. The older male's free hand moved gently to the lubed hand to bring it to his entrace, his body twitching slightly in reaction by the cold liquid while he pulled Simon closer so their chests were resting against each other. 

David only broke the kiss when air was needed and Simon felt the anxiety slowly fading again, pushing his discomfort away again and inserted one finger into the ex addict's hole. 

David gasped into the kiss when he felt Simon's finger enter him and he groaned out once the pressure inside of him started to become more simulated when Simon moved, twisted and curled it and soon enough added another to stretch him further. 

Simon removed his hand and got a small groan back from David when he was prepared well enough. He grabbed the bottle of lube again to use a good amount on the silicone and for a moment he stopped to look at the male underneath him who looked back with a patient smile. 

"Come' ere."

The younger Swede smiled when David pulled him close, hands traveling down his sides. It was a loving ritual that made him feel calm and loved and it made him distracted from the anticipation that threatened to weight upon the situation.

Carefully the silicone dick was pressed against the older man's exposed hole and David brought their lips together when Simon pushed himself slowly in. 

David gasped and he needed a moment to get used to the size of the thing before the other would move and Simon remained still, his face only a few inches away from the other, awaiting for the ex junkie's sign to continue.

"Okej, move." David said as he scrapped his teeth along Simon's neck, making the boy above him shiver at the touch. Slowly Simon started to move his hips, working himself in and out of his boyfriend who rewarded him with soft grunt and moans. 

"You're doing great.." The older man breathed out between his moans, his hands still on Simon's sides and his legs now wrapped around the younger one's waist. His breath ghosted against Simon's neck before bringing his lips against the skin, leaving small love marks here and there, making Simon squirm slightly whenever David bit his skin.

"F-fan.." The boy wasn't expecting it but more moans escaped from his lips when more friction started to form by his dick when he moved his hips in some kind of way. His dick rubbed over the fabric of the harness and he felt his face grow hot from David's reaction and his own.

"Good?" David smiled when he heard the noises from his boyfriend's lips.

Simon nodded and started to increase the pace, wanting to feel more of this new simulation and David let out a loud moan in surprise when Simon moved faster. 

One of David's hands had left Simon's sides and was now wrapped around the base of his cock, rubbing himself while Simon breathed against the crook of his neck, his hips keeping the fast pace and lips brushing the sentive scarred skin-tissue when he moved his lips back against the neck.

"Skit, Simon.." David grunted out with his gruff voice, feeling himself grow closer to his end as the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach grew stronger. It wasn't long before his coil snapped, his hot load releasing and ended up on his stomach and partly his chest to join the body sweat that had settled on there. He pants out when the orgasmic high was still active, his body twitched with each time when Simon was still working to his own orgasm.

Simon couldn't hold it in much longer himself. The silicone cock still thrusting into his lover while his cock continued to rub against the fabric that eventually made him moan out louder in pleasure in when he felt near the edge. 

Finally he reached the orgasm that made his arms go limp and fall his weight onto the other, their sweaty torsos sticking against each other, the high making his head feel dizzy in a good way while he layed panting ontop of his boyfriend who lazily brushed the messy black hair.

"Fan.." Simon breathed out, slowly recovering from the post-orgasmic-high while getting a chuckle from the older man in response. David brushed a few stray hairs away from Simon's sweaty forehead and Simon leaned into the touch, a smile on his lips that left small kisses against the red bruises on his boyfriend's skin.

"Good?" The older man asked and Simon nodded, crawling closer against David after pulling himself out and he had removed the harness, leaving it on the ground beside the bed so he could join back into his lovers arms.

 

Long arms were wrapped around the younger one once he layed back down and small pecks were placed all over his face, making Simon giggle out and begged him to stop. 

"Cutie." David said and Simon rolled his eyes hard in response.

"Shut up." David chuckled again and brushed the scruff on his face against the other, murmuring slightly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
